


Chiaroscuro

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: What a right mess he was in being sent back to the renaissance wasn't too bad, but Steve was rather tired of waking up in a different time period. At least he could do some art while he waited for his rescue.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) **Discord Handle:** Janonny#9284
> 
> 3) **Long prompts:**  
>  a. Steve gets sent back in time to the renaissance period due to Avengers shenanigans and while he's waiting to be rescued, he starts painting portraits of Tony. All these gorgeous artwork of Tony start appearing in the future. Romantic or comedic or both.

It all started when Thor had thought to give Clint some wondrous asgardian tech. Which Tony had objected to at first, and then the ensuing chaos had started and Steve had tried to keep away but in the end he’d been caught up in the crossfire and now he wasn’t in the right time period. Not by a long shot, it was the late 1400s and he was lucky enough to land in europe for the renaissance.

He shuddered to think about landing in Australia or even Asia, at least he could pick up the language here, thanks to the serum and his last european foray. He only needed to modify what he had already and it only took a few days to speak like the people here. His clothes had been a major distraction and he’d done some hard labor in the field to get something less eye catching.

Steve made his way to italy with the intent to study from the masters of art. Deciding that instead of waiting he ought to have a bit of fun. He did love the artwork that was churned out during the renaissance and he managed to get a few supplies to practice with on his way to the mecca of art. The rough canvas or burlap that he practiced on with very abstract images, unsure if he should paint what was to come?

The first one happened by chance a patreon wanted a cherub, and he accidentally painted Tony without the facial hair. It looked like Tony though and he couldn’t shake the mirth on thinking of Tony as a cherub. Gave the painting a blue halo like the arc reactor. The patreon was very pleased with the Tony Stark cherub. Steve thought that would be the end of it but it seemed that once word had traveled soon everyone wanted their own Tony Stark painting.

Which was truly baffling to Steve how Tony could be this popular in the past?  
-  
“Sir, there is a piece of art for sale that may help in pinning down Captain Rogers.”

Tony jerked from the computer consol eyes darting from side to side as he tilted his head upwards.Normally JARVIS would tell Pepper about the art as Tony didn’t have much of an inclination in that area. Steve was missing, he got zapped by that rouge Asgardian tech and now Tony was spending all his free time looking for him. So far all he’d managed to conclude was Steve wasn’t here.

“Okay J, bring it up.”

“Jonah and the Whale, on auction, the artist’s S.G.R.; Jonah bears a resemblance to you sir.”

Tony frowned looking over the image it looked eerily like those chitari whales, and sure enough there he was in resplendent red and gold robes on a one way ticket into the whale’s toothy gaping maw. There were slight bits in the image that carried resemblance to what had happened that day, some of the cliff side looked vaguely city like.

“That’s Steve’s hand writing, so he’s enjoying the renaissance it seems?”

“Sir I am finding many of SGR’s work to be featuring you in some way.”

“Okay J a timeline so we can parse it down to the year.”  
-  
Steve was pretty well off after a short while he didn’t actually expect that to happen, and felt like the other shoe was going to drop. There was no way he could be making a living off of painting Tony Stark and yet here he was painting another round of angels, one of them was pretty much Tony in a blue swath of fabric. Next to Thor and Bruce. He’d made an epic painting of Thor decked out in his gear and that had sold but not as quickly as Tony did.

Maybe due to the knot work he’d spent so much time painting, or the obviously forgeing person at the center of it? He’d also been in a sour mood when he was painting it, having ripped his new shirt, and smacked his head while trying to fix the shirt. That week had been pretty bad. He’d lost hope that Tony was going to bring him back. The feeling of being lost yet again, had affected his work and mood.

He’d just started becoming used to the 21st century and here he was many meliniums away from that time and his new family. He shook his head as if to get the sad thoughts out, it had only been a month here, and his painting had significantly improved, among other talents. He just needed to stay busy till Tony got him. He knew the other would, Tony was probably working all hours. Steve sighed he wouldn’t lose hope.  
-  
“Another sir, with a reminder that you’ve been away for 45 hours.”

“Another what?”  
Tony blinked blearly at the screens the words and numbers kept sliding off. He’d like they to stay on the screen so he could read, please. He turned away and looked at the clock on the wall frowning. His eyes were doing that thing where the objects around him seemed to have bright margins around them.  
“Probably bed, sounds good.”

He wandered over to the couch and pushed one of Steve’s sketch books off to the side and laid down. Inhaling the faint smell of Steve. Steve wouldn’t mind if he got a nap right? He missed Steve, wait Jarvis said he had another.  
“Hit me J!”

An image with the name ‘hephaestus’ came up and it was him leaning over an anvil working on a bit of ironman. Tony smiled that was him, right down to his freckles on the right side of his chest. Why Steve knew about that? Maybe during one of the battles with decontamination, there had been a few of those where they all had to strip down and communal shower in a makeshift tent. The arch reactor was there as a piece of jewelry, and the image really made Tony look good, focused, in the zone.

He looked real good in this painting, sexy even. Tony followed the curvature of the muscles the lean wiry sort that he had. As opposed to Steve’s plump muscles, eyes lingering on the groove of the hip, and the treasure trail. He propped himself up on the couch in the painting he was clothes some sort of linen diaper.

‘Loin cloth sir.”  
“Oh, I look good though.”

Tony reached for one of the sketchbooks curious now at what Steve had been drawing while he was working in his lab. He didn’t mind Steve down here at all but now he really wanted to know why Captain america had been down here.

In the book there was study after study of Tony, his hands, his shoulders, his armor so much dedicated to the armor and arc reactor, his eyes, face, and ass.  
“Oh, Steve likes me too?”

Jarvis didn’t respond, Tony huffed.  
“Alright I sleep now.”  
The lights dimmed and Tony curled into the back of the couch, thoughts slowing down Steve liked him back. His brain supplied a lot of images of Steve, smiling and frowning cause a frowny Steve was still cute.  
-  
Steve had just finished his first sculpture it wasn’t as pretty as some of the others he’d seen, but it was adequate. There was no way it would sell as it was just a shapely section of a person. Why he’d just sculpted a hand and arm with no body was probably due to working with a smaller bit of marble and not taking its size into account. 

It was fine people didn’t need to know he’d sculpted a few extra fingers at first either. That he’d changed his mind halfway through carving and learned that it wasn’t as easy as painting or drawing to change midway. Lesson learned he looked at the hand it was Tony’s as was most of the stuff he made.

There was a bit of a commotion out front when Steve was heading out to see what today's market had in store. Steve opted to get the other way but paused when he heard Thor’s booming voice, he turned and there was Thor with Tony dressed not quite in the time period. Tony looked pretty good in tights, the doublet was a nice touch too, Thor wasn’t dressed right but it was fine.

Steve approached them from the back simply because he wanted to see Tony’s ass, clothed in the tight goldenrod fabric. Unable to resist it he squeezed it and Tony whirled around on him with a fierce look that softened when he realized who had squeezed his ass.  
“Steve!”

Steve smiled and tossed his head back and turned, Tony followed along with Thor who was getting most of the looks. Back in his little workshop shed Steve carefully arranged his stuff, he was bequeathing the majority of the supplies to another artist that had helped him out when he first came. The rest of it he didn’t really care about, thankfully the crude looking hand he’d made was tucked away under some burlap. Steve brushed his hands off after he finished tidying up.

“I’m ready to come home!”  
Thor embraced him and Tony followed and there was a similar topsy-turvy moment and then they were back in Tony’s lab.  
“I shall let the other know, make a big feast! A joyous occasion indeed!”

Steve turned and was face to face with one of his oil paintings of Tony peering out of the canvas with a focused look. Tools in his hands, it was a spin off of his Hepehsteus work were the viewer was also the subject matter Tony was working on. It sold poorly back in the day, and Steve was very afraid to ask how much it had cost Tony. He looked over to see tony pulling off the silly renaissance shoes, and seeing the ass in flex.

Steve bit his lip his own tights getting tighter and he cast his gaze to the side.  
“Tony.”  
“Yeah? So I seem to be your muse. I wanted to know, if you’d like to go on a date.”  
“Yes, oh yes Tony.”  
Steve floundered in accepting Tony’s advances, wondering if this was real or maybe he’d fallen asleep in his workshop shed after failing to properly vent the place while painting.

Tony slung an arm around his waist and nudged Steve to the common rooms.  
“First Thor’s feast, then you can help me take these clothes off and then we plan the date, sound good?”  
“Only if you help me divest too.”  
“Deal”


End file.
